Unusual Living Situations
by bonesandbooth4ever95
Summary: Claire Bennet is screwed. Seriously, who falls in love with their uncle AND their uncle's girlfriend? ClairexPeterxElle slightly AU Set in season 3. First fic so please be nice. Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Living Situations

By: Kaitlin Phillips

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or any of the characters on Heroes

Authors Note: This is my first fic so be nice. Comments are appreciated, Flames are not

Chapter 1

Claire Bennet was screwed. It was as simple as that. Seriously, who fell in love with their UNCLE? And if that wasn't bad enough, Claire had developed a humongous crush on her uncle's girlfriend, Elle Bishop. Not that she could be blamed really, for falling in love with Peter. When they first met Peter saved from a physco supervillian. He was charming, good-looking and had just saved her life. They met a couple more times after that and he was one of the few people she could trust at a very confusing and difficult time in her life. It wasn't surprising that she started to crush on him and then…. he's her uncle. After that bomb dropped she expected the feelings to go away. They didn't. Nope, even after Claire found out her attraction to Peter continued to grow. After everything had settled down and Sylar was dead, most of their little group of freaks moved to New York City.

Peter and Elle moved into an apartment together. Nikki and Micah did too, both of them still coping with the loss of DL. Nathan just moved back into his old house and went back to being a lawyer. Matt and Mohinder moved into an apartment with Molly. Claire and her family moved into a larger apartment just a few blocks from Peter and Elle's place. In fact, after school and after Claire did her homework, she would go and hang out at the couple's apartment. Her parents complained that she spent all her time over there, but next year she was going off to college so they had better get used to not seeing her. As a matter of fact, she was on her way over there right now. Then there was Elle. Elle was the opposite of Peter, where Peter was serious, Elle was child-like. Peter was stable, Elle was unpredictable. Even the way Claire met Elle was the opposite of the way she met Peter. Claire met Elle last year and at the time she was one of the bad guys. Elle was being traded for Clair when Elle shot her out of the sky, literally. After their first meeting there were some more unpleasant and violent encounters between the two women and they genuinely hated each other. Later, after Elle's father was killed and she switched sides, her and Peter began seeing each other. And since, Claire was in love with Peter and she was spending more time with him that meant spending more time with Elle. While getting to know the slightly psychotic women, Claire became infatuated. Elle was beautiful, interesting, and funny in a sarcastic, unique way. Ugh, and so we were back to Claire being screwed.

Claire unlocked the door to her loves' apartment and fixed herself a snack before she plopped herself down on the couch to think. She had accepted that her feelings were real and that she was in love with her uncle and his girlfriend. Now the question became what to do about it. The way Claire saw it, she had three options. Option 1: continue to suffer silently and not tell the objects of her affection how she felt. That just wasn't working and Claire knew she needed to do Something, Anything, or she was going to go crazy. Then there was Option 2: Tell Peter and Elle that she was in love with them. Yeah, because that was going to go over well, they would freak out and tell her parents who would send her to therapy or something. Finally, there was Option 3: Finish her senior year, go to college in another city or state, and avoid Peter and Elle for the rest her life which, considering she was immortal, was going to be a while. Claire hated this option. She wasn't just in love with Peter and Elle but the three of them had also become close friends and Claire really didn't want to lose that. Besides, avoiding Peter and Elle would also mean avoiding the rest of her family and Claire couldn't do that.

That just left Option 2. Claire sighed and resigned herself to her fate. So what if they rejected her, or laughed, or freaked out, at least then it would be out in the open. Just as she finished her thought Peter and Elle walked in the door, coming home from work. "Hey Clairebear, how's it going?" Peter asked. Peter and Elle put their stuff up and Elle sat down in the chair next to the couch as Peter went in the kitchen to look for something to make for dinner. "Pretty good, I was just wondering, could talk to you guys before we eat dinner?" Claire asked hesitantly. She had to talk to them soon, before she lost her nerve. "Sure thing, Pom Pom. Watcha wanna talk about?" Elle questioned, using the nickname that used to be used as an insult but now was her term of affection for Claire. "Well, it's just something that's been going on with me lately that I wanted to let you guys know about." Claire answered slowly as Peter sat in the other chair next to the couch. Claire took a deep breath and began, "So, recently I've been having these feelings…. these feelings for you two that are more than just friendly." Claire said looking at her hands in her lap. "You see, I'm kinda, sorta, in love. With you guys." She finished.

"WHAT!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual Living Situations

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and any of the characters of Heroes

Author's Note: I hadn't planed on uploading this story and once the first chapter was up I realized that it wasn't edited yet, so there are mistakes. Reviews are appreciated

Both Peter and Elle were speechless for a couple of minutes after Claire's confession. Elle was the first to recover. "I don't understand. You're in love with _both_ of us?" she asked. "Are you joking? This is… I don't know what to say to this." Peter stammered looking confused. "I can't explain it, I've just fallen in love with you, both of you, and I thought you should know." Claire blushed bright red and continued to stare at her lap. "But I'm your uncle! We can't… Are you sure?!" Peter exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm just gonna go alright, See you guys later." Claire said grabbing her stuff to leave. "Claire, Wait!" Elle called, grabbing the younger girl's arm. "You just have to give us a few minutes to process before you run away, ok. Sit back down, and let's talk about this." She commanded firmly. Who would've thought that Elle would be the rational one in this crazy situation. Then again, she wasn't Claire's uncle.

"Sorry, it's a stressful situation for me too though. I mean, I didn't plan on falling in love with you two, it just kinda happened. I understand that you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you for my sake, it's been driving me insane." Claire sat back down feeling very awkward. Peter seemed to have recovered from his shock by now. "No it's good that you told us Claire. You know, you're wrong about us feeling the same, at least, in my case you are." Claire's head perked up at that. "It's to be expected that after all of the stuff we've been through together that we would have strong feelings for each other. And no one outside of our group of friends can really understand what it's like to be like us. Still, I'm your uncle, and I have a girlfriend whom I love, and you've never showed any interest in me romantically so I just dismissed those feelings. I don't know what to do about them now that you've expressed similar ones." Peter explained uneasily.

Now it was Claire's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe that Peter felt the same way about her. That he had gone through the same struggle that she did, being in love with his niece. However, she realized that this only uncomplicated the situation a little. Or complicated the situation, depending on how you looked at it. They were still related, he still had a girlfriend, and Claire was also still in love with said girlfriend. "Well I've grown to like you Claire. And I admit that as I've gotten to know you, the amount of liking has definitely grown. Maybe it's just me, but I don't have a problem with any kind of set up that you guys want. I love you Peter, but we're all so close anyway and we all share a strong bond. I really don't think it would be that bad if we all got together." Elle decided to throw in her two cents worth and once again Claire's mind was blown. She supposed it made sense, Elle was always pretty open-minded, being insane and a sadist tended to do that to a person.

"Wow." Peter and Claire said simultaneously. "Are we seriously talking about this? Are we really discussing the three of us being… something?" Peter questioned. This whole thing was just unreal. "I guess we are. But, ok setting aside the fact that this is crazy, and ridiculous and perverted, how would _this_ work?" Claire asked. "Well it's been established that we all love each other on some level, and I don't know about you two but I really enjoy spending time together. We've basically been dating this whole time just without the kissing and the sex, so I guess we'd just be adding that." Elle explained. Claire's mind zeroed in on one word in that speech. Sex. Claire and West had had sex when she lived in California and it had been awkward and weird for both of them. But then Claire had never loved West the way she loved these two. Still, the idea of the three of them having sex was daunting to Claire and she was worried that she might do something wrong. She had limited experience with sex in general, much less sex with a woman.

The three superheroes paused a moment to let what Elle had just said sink in. "So we're going to be a threesome? Like an actual couple plus one?" Claire asked incredulous. This was beyond what she ever thought was possible, and that was saying something considering her family and friends. "Yeah I guess we are."


End file.
